New World: Kamuras
by Obito The Hedgehog
Summary: El grupo de amigos Emerald Dreams se dirige a frustrar los planes del Dr. Eggman Nega. Sin embargo, el villano los envía a otra dimensión para que dejen de molestarlo en sus planes. En esta dimensión, Kamuras, encontrarán nuevos amigos, enemigos, y quizá algo más. ¿Serán capaces de volver a la Dimensión Sol? ¿Que secretos les esperan en la dimensión Kamuras?
1. Kamuras

**_Personajes de este capítulo:_**

 ** _Obito The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Mayu The Fox_**

 ** _Red The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Silver The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Blaze The Cat_**

 ** _Ámbar Dunar (The Cat)_**

 ** _Rosario Watydro (The Hedgehog)_**

 ** _¿ ? (Personaje misterioso)_**

 ** _Si quieren ver las apariencias y estadísticas de cada uno, entren a mi Deviant: ObitoUchiha37_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Relaciones grupales y/o amorosas presentes en el capítulo:_**

 ** _"Emerald Dreams"_**

 ** _Silver x Blaze (Noviazgo)_**

 ** _Obito x Mayu_** ** _(Noviazgo)_**

 ** _Red x Ámbar (Algunos problemas...)_**

 ** _*Advertencia: No se promete que haya contenido romántico en el capítulo*_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _New World: Kamuras_**

 **Capítulo I :** **Kamuras**

Era una hermosa tarde en la Dimensión Sol. No había una nube en el cielo, los niños jugaban y se divertían a montones... Y EN UN DESIERTO CERCANO Y DESOLADO SE OÍAN MUCHAS EXPLOSIONES!

¿A que se debía? Bueno, el Dr. Eggman Nega hizo de las suyas, de nuevo, y como siempre, un grupo de amigos fue a detener sus planes. Estos eran Silver The Hedgehog, Blaze The Cat, Obito The Hedgehog, Mayu The Fox y Red The Hedgehog. Todos ellos llevaban una misma marca en su cuerpo con las letra unidas por encima, identificándolos como uno solo: _**Emerald Dreams.**_

Volviendo al tema, Emeralds Dreams fue hacia los cuarteles de Nega a detenerlo. El villano les envió un mensaje diciéndoles que en sus cuarteles había una bomba que mataría a cualquier ser vivo en un rango de 100km2 en 3 horas, a excepción de la persona que haya activado la bomba. En este caso, Nega, obviamente.

2 horas y media, ya habían desactivado la bomba y derrotado a todos los robots que Nega construyó para detener a Emerald Dreams.

Nega activó su plan B...

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _ **/Cuarteles de Eggman Nega/7 de Julio/6:45 PM.**_

-Ríndete Nega, estas acabado.-

-No...- Una maléfica mueca de formó en su rostro. -Aún me queda un as bajo la manga...- Sacó un control de su bolsillo derecho y presionó un botón - **¡Alarma de voz! Portal** -

De inmediato, desde el techo de la base, comenzó a descender un aro de unos 3 metros de radio hecho de acero.

-¿Q-Que es eso?- Dijo Mayu, con un mal presentimiento.

-Fue un placer conocerlos sabandijas.- Continuó Nega - Pero aquí termina todo.- El cuerpo de Nega empezó a desaparecer.

-¿Un holograma? Eso es bajo hasta para tí, Nega.- Se burló Blaze.

-No era conveniente estar ahí cuando se activara el portal... No quiero abandonar este lugar.-

-¿Abandonarlo? ¿A que te refieres?- Silver estaba confundido.

-Ese es un portal a otra dimensión, y se llevará a todo ser vivo que se encuentre en 100 metros a la redonda.- Eggman soltó una carcajada.

-¿QUE?- Red no lo podía creer

-¿Otra dimensión...?- Mayu tampoco lo creía

-Hasta nunca sabandijas.- El holograma desapareció por completo. El portal se activó.

-¡Maldición. Sujétense de algo!- Gritó Obito aferrándose a un poste de metal.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- Mayu y Blaze no tenían de donde sujetarse. Ya estaban siendo succionadas por el portal.

-¡BLAZE, MAYU, TOMEN MI MANO!- Gritó Silver usando su levitación para no ser succionado. Las chicas se aferraron a él.

Pero hay algo con lo que Silver no contaba... El también estaba siendo succionado. Pensó que levitando, el portal no le afectaría. Grave error.

-AAAAAAH- Silver, Blaze y Mayu fueron finalmente succionados.

-¡SILVER!- El poste de metal del que se agarraba Obito se partió en dos. Pero Obito no iba a irse tan fácil. Así que con sus colas se agarró de los bordes del portal.

-¡Obito!- Gritó Red, mientras se sostenía del suelo que él mismo había arrancado. -Voy a soltarme.-

-¿¡QUEEE!?-

-¡DÉJAME TERMINAR! - Se molestó Red. -Cuando me suelte, sostenme con una de tus colas. Voy a tocar el aro del portal. Quizá pueda descubrir de que esta hecho.-

-¿Que estas planeando...?-

-Si logro descubrir de que esta hecho, tal vez pueda construir otro portal para traer de vuelta a Silver, Blaze y Mayu.-

-¿E-En serio?-

-¡Aquí voy!- Red se soltó.

Obito se sujeto con una mano del portal, para poder liberar su cola y enrollar con ella a Red para que no sea succionado. Lo consiguió y el erizo rojo se dispuso a tocar el aro... Pero había algo extraño en el aro . Estaba hecho mayoritariamente de acero, pero su componente principal era una sustancia exótica... Una sustancia que Red no conocía...

-¿Que demonios es eso...?-

-¿¡RED, AUN NO TERMINAS!? NO VOY A AGUANTAR POR MUCHO TIEMPO-

Y, de hecho, Obito no aguanto ni un segundo más. El portal ya los había succionado, llevándolos a un nuevo mundo...

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _ **/Bosque de Ramoras/Nueva dimensión/7 de Julio/6:45 PM.**_

En dicho bosque tranquilo y algo deforestado, 2 amigas se dirigían a la ciudad con 2 canastos llenos de manzanas.

-Mi canasta es muy pesada... ¿No podemos parar a descansar, Ámbar?- Dijo Rosario , cansada.

-Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible, no podemos descansar...- Negó la gata.

*No logró entender como no está cansada... Yo me cansaría con esos melones...* Pensó la eriza, celosa por el busto de su amiga.

-...Y no se te ocurra comerte las manzanas- Dijo la gata sin siquiera voltear, sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos. Efectivamente, Rosario tenía una manzana en su mano.

-Ooow...Pero tengo hambre.- Dijo Rosario haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Sin peros- Negó volteándose.

-Pero...-

-No-

-Ámbar...- Rosario vió como un agujero rosa en espiral apareció de repente detrás de su amiga.

-NO- Ámbar comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-ÁMBAR- Rosario intentó advertirle.

-¡NO! BASTA WATYDRO.- Ámbar ya se había enojado.

-¡CUIDADO!-

Muy tarde. Del agujero salieron 3 figuras que derrumbaron a la gata dorada.

-Auch... Eso dolió...- Dijo una zorrita marrón.

-Lo mismo digo...- Concordó una gata de color lavanda.-

-Mi levitación...- Menciono un erizo plateado, mareado.

Ninguno de los 3 notó la presencia de la gata y la eriza azul

-¡Ámbar! ¿Estas bien?- Rosario se acercó a ayudar a su amiga.

-¿TU QUE CREES? ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!- Ámbar seguía.

- _ **¡Water Shot!**_ \- Rosario lanzo 3 disparos de agua desde sus manos para alejar a Silver, Blaze y Mayu.

-Kyaaaa!- Gritaron Blaze y Mayu simultáneamente

-Perdón extraños.- Agregó Rosario. -¿Estas bien, Ámbar?- Dijo extendiéndole la mano a su amiga para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Estoy bien...- Se volteó hacia los recién llegados. -PERO ELLOS NO LO ESTARÁN.-

Se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-Espera Ámbar. Fue un accidente.-

-NADIE ME APLASTA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO.- Se preparó para atacar. - ** _¡Sandstor...m?-_** Detuvo su ataque al último momento.

-¿Que ocurre Ámbar?- Era raro que la gata cambiara de opinión.

Ámbar observó a los extraños. Vio que la gata lavanda y la zorrita marrón tenían una marca en la cola y en el hombro derecho, respectivamente. Quedó atónita.

-Estas personas... ¡Son de Emerald Dreams!.- La Dunar no lo podía creer.

-¿¡Emerald Dreams!?- La eriza azul quedó completamente sorprendida. -¡Se supone que solo quedaba un miembro vivo!

*¿Que significa esto?* Pensó Ámbar bastante confundida.

De inmediato, otro agujero rosa en espiral se formó al lado de Ámbar...

-¿DE NUEV- Ámbar no pudo terminar lo que quería decir. A diferencia del agujero anterior, 2 figuras salieron del agujero en menos de un segundo. Uno salió disparado contra sus amigos, mientras que el otro termino aplastando, nuevamente, a la gata dorada.

-¿¡O-OTRA VEZ!?- Gritó Rosario sorprendida con una gota de sudor en la frente.

La figura que chocó junto a sus amigos reaccionó casi de inmediato.

-Auch... Están todos bien?- Preguntó

-S-Si... Obito-Kun.- Le respondió su novia.

-¿Donde esta Red?- Preguntó Blaze.

Obito comenzó a buscar al erizo rojo con la mirada. Cuando lo encontró apenas pudo aguantarse la risa.

Mayu , Silver y Blaze, un poco aturdidos todavía, vieron a Obito y se preguntaron de que se quería reír. Observaron con más atención hacia donde se dirigía su mirada. También se aguantaron la risa.

Red terminó tumbado encima de la gata desconocida para él... En una posición MUY comprometedora...

El erizo finalmente reaccionó, sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Q-Q-Que demonios acaba de pasar?- Red no notó a la gata debajo suyo... Hasta que quiso levantarse y su mano derecha reposó sobre algo SUAVE.

-¿Y esto que es...?- Red abrió los ojos, y su pelaje rojo se puso aún mas rojo al ver lo que tenía debajo suyo... Una hermosa gata dorada de ojos rosados mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sep, Red se enamoró de ella a primera vista... Lastima que su posición actual no lo ayudara en lo más mínimo... Le estaba agarrando el pecho izquierdo.

-E-K-K-K- Ámbar se estaba sonrojando mucho. Estaba muy nerviosa **O/O.**

-W-Wow. Que grandes...- Fue lo único que Red logró decir.

Pasó un segundo incómodo.

Luego otro.

Y otro más.

-¡ _ **SANDSTORM**_!- Una ENORME tormenta de arena se formó repentinamente, alejando al erizo.

-OOOOOH!- A causa del ataque de Ámbar, Red quedó incrustado de cabeza en el suelo. Obito, Mayu y Silver, ya recuperados de la caída, estallaron en carcajadas. Pero Blaze dejó de aguantarse la risa y puso una expresión seria.

Ámbar no había terminado su ataque.

-¡C-CÓMO TE ATREVES, IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO! ¡ _ **FUNERAL...-**_ Ámbar ya estaba MUY enojada. Comenzó a concentrar una gigantesca cantidad de arena, muchísimo mayor que la del _**Sandstorm.**_ Era muy extraño que ella usara ese ataque. Solo lo usaba como último recurso, pero esta sería una excepción.

-¡ÁMBAR! ¡DETENTE, FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- Rosario quiso calmar a su amiga. Pero no la escuchó.

- _ **... DESERT!-**_ La gata descargó toda su ira y vergüenza en ese ataque. Realmente lucía como una mala situación. No sólo para Red, sino para todo Emerald Dreams.

-¡SILVER!- Gritó repentinamente Blaze. -¡Usa tu levitación y aléjate del suelo junto a Obito y Mayu!-

-¿Y que hay de Red?- Preguntó Mayu.

-Déjamelo a mí.- Se dirigió junto a Red.

-¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!- Gritaba como podía el erizo bajo tierra.

-Primero tengo que evitar que te entierren vivo.- Le dijo Blaze, pasando de largo. -¡ _ **Fire Boost**_!-

Blaze salió disparada cuál proyectil, desviando toda la arena que se dirigiera a Red.

-E-Esto... no puede ser...- Ámbar estaba desconcertada. Nunca nadie había desviado su ataque de esa forma. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

*Color lavanda. Poderes de fuego. Una joya roja en la frente... Es imposible...* Pensó, cambiando su ira por temor...

Blaze finalmente desvió toda la arena.

-¡Chicos!- Le dijo a sus amigos sin detener su ataque. -Saquen a Red. Tengo algo que hablar con ella.- Dijo refiriéndose a Ámbar.

-¡Entendido Blaze!- Respondió Obito.

-Mayu.- Le habló Silver. -Intenta leerles los labios a Blaze y a esa tal Ámbar. Con tu vista, debería resultarte sencillo.-

-De acuerdo.- Asintió.

Ahora la gata lavanda se dirigía directamente hacía su par dorada, aterrada por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Se detuvo justo frente a ella y la agarro del cuello de su capa.

-N-No puede ser...- Dijo Ámbar como pudo. - ¿A-A-Acaso eres... la gata piroquinética... B-Blaze?-

-¿Eh?- Blaze estaba confundida. -¿Cómo se supone que me conoces? Mis amigos y yo fuimos traídos por accidente desde otra dimensión.-

-¿Otra dimensión...?- Preguntó Ámbar, sin comprender la situación.

-Eeeeh, Señorita Blaze- Intervino Rosario,respetuosa y pendiente de todo lo dicho y hecho.

-¿Mmph?- Blaze observó a la eriza sin soltar a la gata dorada.

-Si ustedes son de otra dimensión... ¿Eso significa...- Volteó su mirada hacia Silver, Obito y Mayu, que al fin lograron sacar a Red del suelo. -... Que sus amigos son Silver, Mayu, Red y Obito?-

-Así es. Pero como es que...-

-Blaze...- Interfirió Ámbar. -Por lo que parece... Nuestras dimensiones son paralelas... Por eso te reconozco.-

-¿Paralelas?-

-Eso parece... Pues veras, en este mundo... Solo queda un miembro vivo de Emerald Dreams.- Dijo Rosario, cabizbaja.

-¿¡Q-QUE!?-

-Oye Blaze- Dijo Mayu a la distancia. -Suéltala. No tiene malas intenciones.- Dijo refiriéndose a Ámbar.

-C-Claro.- Dijo soltándola -Perdón por eso.- Se disculpó de inmediato.

-Y-Yo también lo siento... Después de todo, yo empecé todo esto.- Dijo lamentándose.

-Eso no es cierto... Fue por un accidente ocasionado por Red- Dijo dando media vuelta y observando al erizo rojo, como si quisiera matarlo con la mirada. -Vamos con ellos. ¿Quieren presentarse?-

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Rosario alegremente.

Se dirigieron junto a los demás.

Pasaron 40 minutos entre que Ámbar y Rosario se presentaban, Red se disculpaba con Ámbar miles de veces por su accidente inoportuno, que Emerald Dreams le explicaba a las amigas como llegaron a su dimensión y, finalmente, sobre el único miembro vivo del Emerald Dreams de esta dimensión.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _ **7:40 PM.**_

.¿Cómo es posible que solo quede uno solo de Emerald Dreams?

-Es complicado...-

-Yo se los explicaré, Ámbar.- Dijo repentinamente una figura encapuchada.

-¿Y este tipo quien es?- Preguntó Silver un tanto desconfiado

-¡Tobi! ¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Tobi?- Red intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-Pasaba por aquí y escuché un alboroto proveniente de esta zona. Me imaginé que ustedes dos estarían involucradas...- Dijo refiriéndose a las amigas.

-Perdón...- Dijeron al unísono.

-Además...- Continuó.

-¿Mmmh?- Rosario estaba intrigada.

-No vuelvan a llamarme Tobi...- Elevó su brazo izquierdo hasta la capucha. Su brazo era completamente naranja y tenía un guante completamente negro. Algo llamó la atención de los llegados de la Dimensión Sol. El ser encapuchado tenía la marca de Emerald Dreams.

*¿¡El miembro de Emerald Dreams!?* Pensaron intrigados Silver, Obito, Mayu y Red. En cambio, Blaze observó más detenidamente.

*Un momento... Rosario nos reconoció a todos... Dijeron que solo quedaba un miembro de Emerald Dreams en esta dimensión, y de repente aparece y muestra su marca de Emerald Dreams en el brazo izquierdo. Justamente un brazo izquierdo naranja. Acaso podría ser...* Pensó Blaze analizando la situación.

-Solo llámame...- Continuó el misterioso ser, sacándose la capucha. Efectivamente, Blaze estaba en lo correcto. -...Obito The Hedgehog-

-¿¡EEEEH!?- Todos los presentes reaccionaron de la misma manera. A diferencia del Obito de la Dimensión Sol, éste tenía las púas cortadas. una cicatriz en el hocico, y una venda que le recorría gran parte del lado izquierdo de la cara.

-¿Otro... yo?- Obito estaba paralizado, no lo podía creer.

-Bienvenidos a Kamuras, Emerald Dreams-

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _¿Emerald Dreams existe/existió en Kamuras?_**

 ** _¿El Obito de Kamuras es el último sobreviviente?_**

 ** _¿Que otros secretos esconde la dimensión Kamuras?_**

 ** _¿Podrá Red arreglar las cosas con Ámbar?_**

 ** _¿Podré dejar de hacer tantas preguntas?_**

 ** _Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima :v_**

 ** _Obito The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Sábado 13 de Junio de 2015_**


	2. Cazador

**_Personajes de este capítulo:_**

 ** _Obito The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Mayu The Fox_**

 ** _Red The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Silver The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Blaze The Cat_**

 ** _Ámbar Dunar (The Cat)_**

 ** _Rosario Watydro (The Hedgehog)_**

 ** _Marko Slayer (The Hedgehog)_**

 ** _Tobi/Kamu-Obito The Hedgehog_**

 ** _¿? (Personaje Misterioso)_**

 ** _Si quieren ver las apariencias y estadísticas de cada uno, entren a mi Deviant: ObitoUchiha37_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Relaciones grupales y/o amorosas presentes en el capítulo:_**

 ** _"Emerald Dreams"_**

 ** _"Hunter Dynasty"_**

 ** _"Sand Dunes"_**

 ** _"Mystery Aqua"_**

 ** _Marko x Rosario *Ya se enteraran xD*_**

 ** _*Advertencia: No se promete que haya contenido romántico en el capítulo*_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _New World: Kamuras_**

 **Capítulo II : Cazador de dioses**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _ **/Bosque de Ramoras/Dimensión Kamuras/7 de Julio/7:45 PM.**_

Ámbar, Rosario y Emerald Dreams observaban, algo incrédulos, a Kamu-Obito, quien había vuelto a ponerse su capucha.

Como Ámbar y Rosario ya les habían explicado la situación no era necesario que Obito preguntase algo. Sólo se limitó a escuchar.

-Ya es hora de que les hablemos un poco sobre nuestro mundo.-Kamu-Obito saco un mapa del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nuestro mundo consiste en un supercontinente, Pismont, en donde vive el 70% de la población, y en otros 2 continentes de hielo en los polos norte y sur, Kahu y Plerinum respectivamente, con el 5% de población. El porcentaje restante se divide en diferentes islas cercanas al supercontinente.- Explicó Kamu-Obito mientras les mostraba el mapa de Kamuras.

\- Aquí es obligatorio pertenecer a un Grupo de Marca. Es decir, tener una marca de familia, como yo y Sand Dunes o Rosario y Mystery Aqua, o de amigos, como Emerald Dreams.- Informó Ámbar señalando su marca y la de Kamu-Obito.

-Los 10 grupos más conocidos, respetados y poderosos del mundo eran conocidos como "Los Dioses de Kamuras".- Continuó Kamu-Obito. -Hasta hace unos años, lo conformaban:-

1\. Hunter Dynasty (Familia)

2\. Sand Dunes (Familia)

3\. Mystery Aqua (Familia)

4\. Spirit Soul (Familia)

5\. Succubus (Amigos)

6\. Igneous Blood (Familia)

7\. Angels Eleven (Amigos)

8\. Dragonbreath (Familia)

9\. Explosive Army (Amigos)

10\. Emerald Dreams (Amigos)

-¿Dijiste "lo conformaban"?- Interrumpió Mayu. -¿Ocurrió algo?-

-Pues... De todos los miembros de Los Dioses de Kamuras...- Rosario y Kamu-Obito bajaron la cabeza.

-Solo quedamos 5 con vida.- Dijo repentinamente Ámbar.-

-¿¡QUE!?-

-Pues verán...-

- _ **¿Hola?**_ \- Preguntó alguien sorpresivamente. Todos los presente podían oír su voz.-¿Chicas, Tobi, se encuentran bien?-

-¿¡Ehh!?- Todo Emerald Dreams se alertó. -¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- Intentaron ubicarlo con la mirada, pero no veían a nadie.

-¡Marko-Sama! - Grito Rosario como una colegiala enamorada. De hecho, no se alejaba tanto del término.

-¿Marko-Sama...?- Se preguntó todo Emerald Dreams. ¿Y quien era este tipo?

\- Marko.- Interrumpió Kamu-Obito. -Estamos todos bien.-

-Uff, es un alivio.- Suspiró Marko. -Escuche una explosión que venía de la zona por la que estaban así que me preocupé.- Se explicó.

-S-Si, eso fue obra mía, erizo ingenuo.- Dijo Ámbar un poco molesta por el recuerdo.

-Un momento... El único de tus ataques que puede generar tanto alboroto es... ¡ _ **FUNERAL DESERT**_!- El ser extrañó se alertó. -¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por que usarías ese ataque? ¿Acaso se cruzaron con Jack? ¿No los hirió?- Marko preguntaba a una velocidad descomunal.

-Cierra el pico un minuto y escúchanos.- Lo interrumpió Kamu-Obito. -Ya te dije que estamos bien. No nos cruzamos con Jack, pero si nos cruzamos con algunas personas.-

-Así es Marko-Sama. Y tal parece que ellos pueden oírte.- Emerald Dreams observó a la eriza azul con mucha duda.

-¿Que? ¿Pero cómo? Se supone que ustedes 3 son los únicos capaces de oírme.-

-¡TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS LA MALDITA BOCA Y NOS ESCUCHARAS!- Gritó Kamu-Obito, perdiendo la paciencia y asustando a todo el grupo. Definitivamente era más impaciente que su contraparte de la Dimensión Sol.

-D-De acuerdo. No te enojes Tobi.- Intentó calmar al híbrido. -¿Que ocurrió?-

-Digamos que... me encontré conmigo mismo.-

-¿Ehh?- Marko no entendía. -¿De que hablas?-

-¿Recuerdas a los miembros de Emerald Dreams?-

-S-Si... Ellos aún siguen en...-

-Están conmigo. Saludenlo muchachos.-

-¿Q-QUE?- Los recién llegados a Kamuras no comprendían.

-Solo háganlo.- Se frustraba Kamu-Obito.

-H-Hola Marko... Quien quiera que seas.- Dijo torpemente Red.

-N-No puede ser...- En la voz de Marko se notaba estupefacción. -Esa voz... es imposible que sea... pero realmente es la voz de...-

-Así es amigo mío. Es tu amigo Red. Él y el resto Emerald Dreams vinieron desde otra dimensión.-

-¿Otra dimensión...?- La sorpresa se convertía en decepción.

-Se que te decepciona que éste no sea el Red que tú conoces. Pero puede ayudarnos a recuperarlo.-

-¿Hmm?- Se preguntaron Marko y Red, quien estaba muy atento a la conversación.

-Ellos pueden ayudarnos a ganar esta guerra y a cumplir nuestro objetivo. Y ya sabes lo que eso significa... ¿Verdad?-

-S-Si... ¿Estás seguro de que podremos contra Jack?-

-Tan seguro como que Red tuvo un accidente con Ámbar.- Se burló Kamu-Obito.

-¡OYE!- Se defendieron al mismo tiempo Red y Ámbar sonrojados. Por otro lado, Marko carcajeaba.

-¿En serio? Jaja...Parece que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán en Red, no importa de donde venga.-

-Si...- La nostalgia invadió la voz de Kamu-Obito. -Cortemos la comunicación. En un rato estaremos contigo.-

-De acuerdo. Los espero.- Fue lo último que dijo Marko.

Kamu-Obito se volteó hacia Emerald Dreams.

-Sigamos caminando hasta el pueblo. Responderé sus preguntas durante el trayecto.- Dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo, sin dejar lugar a objeciones o preguntas, y se dirigió nuevamente al pueblo.

-Me imaginó que tienen muchas dudas sobre lo que acaba de pasar...- Continuó Kamu-Obito

-Exacto.- Dijeron Blaze y Silver al unísono, con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Que demonio fue todo eso?- Preguntó Obito

-Pues veran... Marko es uno de los 5 miembros vivos de Los Dioses de Kamuras.-

-Uno de los miembros...- Dijo Mayu.

-Si, Mayu.- Interrumpió Rosario.- Y es el mi novio. ¡AAAH ES TAN LINDO! - Se formaron corazones en sus ojos.-

-Más bien, tu acosado. Deberías dejarlo 5 minutos en paz.- Se burló Ámbar.

-Ámbar, no se de que hablas. Yo lo amo y el me ama a mí. Es solo que le cuesta demostrarlo.-

-¿Eso crees? Pues yo diría que huir de ti cuando sales de un pastel cubierta de crema batida para sorprenderlo en su cumpleaños no es amor.-

-Oye Blaze- Le susurró Silver a la gata. -¿No crees que esos 2 se parecen a...?

-Ni me lo recuerdes.- Dijo Blaze con una enorme gota de sudor en la frente al imaginarse a Amy saliendo de un pastel de cumpleaños para Sonic.

-¿Me dejan continuar?- Se molestó Kamu-Obito. -Bueno, les decía... Marko es un erizo negro un poco más bajo que tu, Red. Es parte de Hunter Dynasty. Es un arquero experto y un telépata. Con eso ya debería haberles explicado mucho.-

Y tenía razón. Más de la mitad de las preguntas de los viajeros fueron respondidas. Pero todavía había dudas. Red quería sacarse algunas de encima

-¿Por que están relacionados con él? ¿Por que estoy YO relacionado con él.- Preguntó.

-Es una larga historia. Y no puedo contártela toda.-

-¿Por que?-

-Créeme, me gustaría revelarte lo que hizo tu yo de este mundo... Pero no puedo.- Tobi temía algo

-E-Entiendo... Pero... al menos cuéntame lo que puedo saber. Lo que debo saber.-

Todo quedó en un incomodo silencio, que fue interrumpido por Kamu-Obito.

-De acuerdo. Te contaré todo lo que pueda.- Aceptó finalmente el encapuchado. - Todo comenzó hace 6 años, el Dr. Eggman de aquí creó a muchas copias robóticas de diferentes miembros de Los Dioses de Kamuras usando el poder de las Supreme Pearls, 7 perlas de origen desconocido que al estar reunidas pueden tener usos variados, como revivir a los muertos, accionar máquinas, entre otros.-

-Ya nos hacemos la idea... Nosotros tenemos algo equivalente, las Sol Emeralds.- Explicó Blaze.

-Sin embargo...- Continuó Kamu-Obito. -... los robots no obedecían a su creador. Eggman los amenazó con apagarlos para siempre, pero se rebelaron contra él y lo asesinaron.-

-Eggman...-

-Sin nadie que les ponga un límite, comenzaron a causar estragos en todo el continente y masacraron a 5% de los habitantes de Kamuras en tan solo un mes. Los Dioses de Kamuras nos unimos para derrotarlos a todos, pero no nos imaginamos que ellos harían lo mismo, literalmente...-

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **/Desierto de Tokira/Dimensión Kamuras/6 años atrás/7:45 PM.**_

Todos los miembros de Los Dioses de Kamuras se encontraban cara a cara con sus dobles robóticos. Eran batallas muy igualadas, pero estaban superando a sus copias. Los robots, viendo todo el daño recibido, decidieron "fusionarse". Un nuevo monstruo robótico de 15 metros había nacido.

La bestia comenzó a aniquilar a los Dioses. Ante tan temible poder, los Dioses se vieron obligados a usar el poder de las Supreme Pearls, que habían recuperado antes de iniciar la batalla, para hacerle frente. Pero el enemigo ni se inmutó. A este paso, esto sería una tragedia.

Fue entonces que un lobo marron y blanco, Jack Slayer, miembro de Hunter Dynasty capaz de invocar cualquier arma a voluntad, decidió tomar decisiones drásticas.

\- Jefe Dante...- Jack identificó al líder de Hunter Dynasty. - Deme todas las Supreme Pearls-

-¿Que tienes en mente, Jack? Aunque seas el miembro más fuerte de todos Los Dioses y uses el poder de las perlas, no será suficiente para derrotarlo.-

-Este monstruo... es demasiado poderoso para ser vencido con eso... Por eso debo convertirme en uno con las Supreme Pearls-

-¿Ser uno con las Supreme Pearls? ¿Que estas insinuando?-

-Hace unos años, estuve investigando en unas ruinas en el Archipiélago de la Hoja, y encontré unos pergaminos que decían que hace mucho tiempo, las Supreme Pearls eran selladas dentro de un guardián, y que ese guardián las pasaría a las futuras generaciones. El mantener a las Supreme Pearls selladas en su interior, el guardián obtenía un poder inimaginable, casi invencible... Pero este sello tenía un efecto secundario que variaba en cada guardián, por eso dejaron de sellarse... Si puedo obtener ese poder y derrotar a esta bestia, soportaré cualquier efecto secundario.-

-¡JACK, NO!- Intervino su primo _Marko_.- ¡Debe haber otra manera!-

-Me temo que no la hay... Sellaré a las Supreme Pearls dentro de mí y derrotaré a ese monstruo... Por el apellido Slayer... por Hunter Dynasty... por Los Dioses de Kamuras... Y por todos y cada uno de los que fueron asesinados por quienes conforman a esa bestia... ¡Juro que la derrotaré!-

Dante no estaba del todo convencido, pero no tenían otra opcion. Entregó todas las Supreme Pearls

Jack selló las 7 Supreme Pearls en su interior y consiguió un poder ilimitado. El poder supremo. Se convirtió en **Supreme Jack Slayer.** La mitad inferior de su cuerpo paso a ser de un negro azabache, su pelaje blanco se volvió amarillo y el de su pecho se enrojeció. Además, las Supreme Pearls se manifestaron: una se encontraba por la zona estomacal, mientras que las otras 6 se ubicaron al lado de ambos brazos, 3 por cada lado.

Con su nuevo poder se enfrentó al monstruo robótico, venciéndolo en menos de 2 minutos. Luego de eso, Jack descendió a la arena y se sentó. La pelea había terminado. **O eso parecía.**

Los Dioses de Kamuras estaban festejando. Cada grupo por separado estaba celebrando la victoria obtenida.

Pero esto solo era el comienzo... El principio del terror.

-¡AAAAGHHH!- Gritó Jack repentinamente, sujetándose la cabeza como si tuviera una jaqueca.

-¡JACK!- Se preocupó Marko. -¿QUE OCURRE?

Fue entonces cuando un aura gris oscura comenzó a rodearlo. La esclérotica de sus ojos se tornó gris.

Estos eran los efectos secundarios del sellado.

Y no solo eso. Los pensamientos malignos y egocéntricos se adueñaron de lo que solía ser la mente bondadosa de Jack.

-Jeje...Jaja... AJAJAJAJAJA- Carcajeó malevolamente.

-Jack... ¿Que te pasa?- Marko no entendía el cambio repentino de su primo.

Sin dar respuestas, Jack se elevó por los aires. Creo 7 esferas oscuras, una por cada perla, y las tiró directo hacia Hunter Dynasty, Angels Eleven, Spirit Soul, Succubus, Explosive Army, DragonBreath e Igneous Blood. Al tocar el suelo, una gran cantidad de humo salió desprendida de las esferas, rodeando a todos los miembros de los grupos mencionados.

-¿Bombas de humo?- Se preguntaba Kamu-Obito a la distancia. Elevó la mirada hacia donde estaba Jack. -¡Jack! ¿Que es lo inten...- No pudo terminar. El miedo empezó a invadirlo a la vez que observaba que Jack estaba formando 7 bombas atómicas. Se preparaba para lanzarlas a sus objetivos.

-Que comience la cacería.- Dijo Jack de manera siniestra.

Era una situación desesperada.

-¡HUYAN!- Gritó Maximus, el líder de Sand Dunes. Los miembros restantes de Sand Dunes, Mystery Aqua y los 5 de Emerald Dreams lo escucharon. -Reduciré el rango de la explosión para que no los afecte a ustedes. Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ellos...- Habló refiriéndose a los objetivos de Jack.

-¡Papá!- Gritó una gatita de 12 años de Sand Dunes. -Si haces eso tu vas a...- La pequeña contenía las lágrimas.

-Ámbar...- Interrumpió su padre. -Eres el futuro de nuestra familia, la futura líder de Sand Dunes, y por sobre todas las cosas, eres mi hija. No puedo permitirme que mi pequeña se vaya de este mundo a estas alturas.-

-Papá...- Ámbar ya no podía contener sus lágrimas.

-Esto es lo que tu madre hubiera querido... Ella hubiera salvado al futuro...- Maximus abrazó a su hija. -Siempre estaremos contigo Ámbar... Te quiero.-

-Y-Yo t-también te quiero, papá...- Dijo Ámbar como pudo entre lágrimas.

Los miembros de Sand Dunes intentaban no llorar por la despedida de su líder, mientras que los de Mystery Aqua y Emerald Dreams estaban completamente conmovidos. Maximus soltó a su hija.

-Déjenmelo a mí... Váyanse... ¡AHORA! YA NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO.-

Todos los presentes obedecieron y huyeron de esa trágica escena.

*Solo tengo una oportunidad...Pronto nos volveremos a ver... Melody...* Pensó Maximus.

Jack ya había formado las 7 bombas, al mismo tiempo que el humo se despejó.

-¿¡Que es lo que te pasa Jack!? Acaso te has vuelto loc...- Dante, el líder de Hunter Dynasty, observó aterrado a las 7 bombas.

-¿¡Bombas atómicas!?- Se preguntaron varios miembros de los grupos.

-Jack, deja de bromear. Esto no tiene gracia.- Le dijo Marko, su primo de 13 años.

-¿Una broma? Buajajajaja- Carcajeó malévolamente -Es hora de cazar a algunos dioses.-

-¿Cazarnos?- Se preguntaron todos los presentes.

- **¡GUNS INVOKE: ATOMIC BOMB!** ¡MUERAN!- Gritó repentinamente a la vez que les lanzaba las bombas.

-¡Ahora! _**¡SAND DOME! ¡SAND WAVE!-**_ Maximus inició su ultimo acto.

Con el primer ataque, encerró a todos los objetivos y al mismo Jack dentro de un gigantesco domo hecho de la arena mas densa. Con el segundo, produjo un ola de arena que arrasó con todos los que estaban huyendo. Quería mantener a salvo a su hija sin ningún riesgo.

-Adiós, Ámbar...-

Las bombas explotaron.

Inmediatamente, 7 nubes de hongo paralelas se formaron dentro del domo.

 _ **8:30 PM**_

Los miembros que quedaban de los Dioses de Kamuras no podían hacer nada más que esperar. Si bien Maximus había reducido el alcance de las bombas, todavía era muy peligroso acercarse al lugar.

Todo era pura impotencia y enojo... Al menos hasta que lograron divisar que alguien se acercaba.

Mayu logro identificarlo a la distancia: Era Marko.

De inmediato, ella y Emerald Dreams fueron a socorrerlo. Lo llevaron junto a los demas sobrevivientes. Estaba muy grave, apenas se mantenía consciente. Mayu comenzó a tratarlo con sus poderes de curación mientras los demás miembros de Emerald Dreams buscaban médicos entre los otros grupos.

Cuando Marko alcanzó un estado estable comenzó a hablar.

-J-Jack... los mató a todos... Soy el único que quedó con vida... Jack me vió... no se porque, pero no me mató... le pregunté porque había hecho esto... me respondió...-

-Yo no soy el Jack que tu conoces... ¡Soy **Supreme Jack, The God Hunter**!-

\- Entonces me dijo ...

 ** _"Envíales este mensaje a los que escaparon..._**

 ** _Declaro el inicio de la guerra: ¡Los Dioses de Kamuras VS The God Hunter!_**

 ** _...Dile a Los Dioses que pronto iré a cazarlos. Y eso te incluye a ti... Hasta entonces, me divertiré exterminando a toda una especie, tal vez dos..._**

 ** _Si quieren detenerme, que lo intenten... Será divertido ver como se aterrarán frente a mí... Nos veremos pronto, Marko..."_**

-... y luego de eso se fue volando.-

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

\- Desde ese día, los miembros restantes nos unimos nuevamente y juramos detener la cacería de Jack a toda costa... Allí es donde tu y Marko se volvieron muy buenos amigos, Red..- Explicó - ...Pero los resultados en la guerra contra Jack fueron de pesadilla... Los Dioses de Kamuras caían uno por uno. En el primer año de lucha ya habíamos perdido a un tercio de los sobrevivientes. Entre el segundo y tercer año perdimos a otro tercio, en el quinto año quedábamos 15 miembros vivos, y ahora... tan sólo quedamos 4 miembros... 5 considerando a nuestro enemigo...-

-¿Y en el cuarto año? ¿Que ocurrió ahí?- Preguntó Obito, atento a que su contraparte no mencionó ese año.

-Ese año...- Kamu-Obito respiro profundo.-Perdimos a Emerald Dreams... Todos cayeron, a excepción de mí... Tuve suerte de salir con vida de esa pelea... Aunque el precio fue bastante alto...-

\- ¿A que te refieres con bastante alto...?-

Kamu-Obito se quedó en silencio... Hasta que decidió quitarse la capa... Al ver lo que ocultaba bajo la capa, los miembros de Emerald Dreams no lo podían creer... Kamu-Obito tenía un muñón en donde debía ubicarse su brazo derecho, ademas de varías vendas y cicatrices a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

-En esa batalla perdí muchas cosas... A mis amigos, mi ojo derecho, mi brazo, y muchos órganos vitales que tuve que reemplazar... Todos los que quedaban estaban sorprendidos de que siguiera vivo. Supongo que Jack pensó que estaba muerto y por eso sigo aquí-

-¿Se enfrentaron ustedes solos a ese monstruo? ¿Nadie los podía ayudar? ¿Ni las autoridades?- Intervino Mayu

-Jack nos hizo un ataque sorpresa, en medio de la noche. La ayuda no llegaría a tiempo...Por otro lado, Jack eliminó al 30% de los habitantes de Kamuras en estos 6 años... Los gobiernos de toda Kamuras, aterrados por el inmenso poder de Jack, decidieron hacer oídos sordos a la causa, por lo que si alguien tenía algún problema relacionado con Jack, aquella persona debía arreglárselas sola.-

-¿3-30% dijiste?-

 _ **-Eso dijo... Mayu The Fox.-**_ Interrumpió alguien desconocido.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- Dijeron Mayu y Silver. Silver no lograba localizarlo y, a pesar de tener la vista muy desarrollada, Mayu tampoco logró nada.

-Esa voz...- Rosario comenzó a temblar.

-¡JACK!- Dijo Kamu-Obito, transformándose en _**Toxic Rage Kamu-Obito.**_ Obito quedó atónito al ver que su contraparte también poseía esa transformación

-¿¡JACK!?- Emerald Dreams quedo entre la sorpresa y el temor.

-¡Muestra tu fea cara!- Amenazó Ámbar.

-¿Donde está?- Preguntó Red.

-Se molestarían en mirar 2 minutos hacía arriba? Idiotas...- Dijo Jack en un tono de superioridad.

*¿Estuvo levitando sobre nosotros todo este tiempo y no nos dimos cuenta?* Se frustró Ámbar.

-¿Que tanto nos escuchaste?- Habló Kamu-Obito.

-Los estuve oyendo desde que esa gata malhumorada llamó mi atención al usar uno de sus ataques contra el Red de la otra dimensión. Honestamente tuve suerte de estar cerca en ese momento, sino no estaría al tanto de la situación. Luego me empecé a aburrir cuando comenzaste tu estúpida explicación... Aunque debo ser sincero, me trajo hermosos recuerdos... Casas incendiadas, gritos de agonía, y los cadáveres de todos ustedes, Dioses...-

-Hijo de...- Obito intentaba mantener el auto-control.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- Interrumpió Kamu-Obito.

-¿Me lo sigues preguntando a estas alturas...? Por supuesto, quiero cazarlos, destruirlos... Pero no tengo ninguna intención de apurarme y arruinar la diversión-

-Ve al grano, escoria.- Se impacientó Ámbar.

-Les daré una oportunidad para vencerme. Tal como lo veo, ese Emerald Dreams que vino desde otra dimensión no tiene las habilidades necesarias para llegarme a los talones... Aunque ustedes no se alejan mucho... Les dejaré un mes de entrenamiento. En un mes, a esta hora, nos enfrentaremos en la Isla Jigoku. Hasta entonces, estaré esperando con ansias y seguiré aniquilando especies por toda Kamuras. Son libres de venir e intentar detenerme... No los mataré hasta dentro de un mes, pero no permitiré que acaben con mi diversión.- Jack comenzó a descender hasta el suelo. Jack invocó una pequeña pero poderosa bomba.-Pero si deciden no asistir...-Dejo la pequeña bomba en el suelo y continuó. -¿Quien sabe lo que ocurrirá?.-

-¿Por que nos dejas todo un mes para entrenar? ¿Que planeas?- Preguntó Obito.

-Tal y como lo dije... No tengo ningún apuro... Será más divertido si les dejo tener un mes de falsas esperanzas... No puedo esperar a ver sus caras de horror y desesperación suplicándome piedad y misericordia... Nos veremos pronto, Dioses. Quedan advertidos.-

La pequeña bomba explotó, soltando una gran cantidad de humo. Para cuando el humo se había dispersado, Jack ya se había ido y de la bomba sobresalía una bandera que decía **"!BOOM!".**

-¿Se fue?- Preguntó Blaze.

-Eso parece.- Respondió Mayu.

-Que alivio.- Rosario se desplomó sobre el suelo.

-¡Que esto realmente nos sirva de advertencia!- Advirtió Kamu-Obito al grupo, al mismo tiempo que deshacía su transformación. -¡Estuvo sobre nosotros todo este tiempo y ni nos enteramos! ¡Un error de esta magnitud puede costarnos nuestras vidas!-

-¡Si!-

-Oye Tobi.- Le dijo Obito a su contraparte- ¿A que se refería con "seguir aniquilando especies"...? ¿Hay algo más que tengas que contarnos en este instante?-

-Me temo que si... Cuando Jack se aburría de tanto buscar a los Dioses en todo Kamuras decidió hacer un genocidio masivo de especies a lo largo del mapa... Por el momento, los únicos que cayeron totalmente fueron los zorros, lo que convierte a Mayu...- Se volteó a mirarla -... En la última zorra del mundo.-

-¿L-La última...?- Tartamudeó la observada.

-¿Y con las demás especies? ¿Ocurre algo grave con las demás?- Preguntó Red.

-Jack se decidió a atacar a solo 2 especies al mismo tiempo... Sus primeros objetivos fueron los zorros y los gatos. Luego de haber exterminado a los zorros y a la mitad de los gatos, se enfocó en los erizos.-

-¿Nosotros?- Preguntaron Silver, Red y Obito al unísono

-Silver, Red, Obito... Junto con Marko, somos los únicos erizos vivos en todo este mundo.-

-¿¡QUEEEE!?-

-Emerald Dreams... Ahora son conscientes del peligro al que nos enfrentamos los Dioses... Tenemos un mes de entrenamiento antes de tener una última oportunidad... ¿Pueden ayudarnos a vencer a este monstruo?... Por favor...-

-¿Es necesario que lo preguntes?- Dijo Silver

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- Continuó Blaze.

-¡Cuenta con nosostros, Obito-Kun!-

-¿Obito-Kun?- Kamu-Obito se extrañó al oír eso.

-Tranquilo. Desde que es mi novia siempre me ha llamado así... Debe ser por la costumbre.- Le explicó su contraparte de la Dimensión Sol.

-...¿EH?-

-¿¡SON NOVIOS!?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Rosario y Ámbar.

-S-Si- Respondió Mayu, sorprendida.

-No me digan que Tobi... - Dijo Red.

-Eso...- Interrumpió Kamu-Obito. -Me alegra un poco saber que hay una chance de que mi Mayu sintiera eso por mí... y me da muchos más motivos y esperanzas para cumplir nuestro segundo objetivo.-

-¿Segundo objetivo?- Preguntó Blaze.

-Si. Nuestro objetivo principal es acabar con Jack. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo les explicaré el segundo objetivo. Sigamos caminando.- Tobi comenzó a caminar nuevamente. El resto del grupo se limitó a seguirlo, pero Rosario y Ámbar estaban muy preocupadas por Tobi luego de esto, y los miembros de Emerald Dreams no podían sacarse una pregunta de la cabeza: ¿Cual era su segundo objetivo?

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _En un mundo de pesadilla, en donde cada día puede ser el último para los Dioses, una nueva luz se asoma en el horizonte._**

 ** _Una luz esmeralda_**

 ** _¿Habrá una forma de derrotar al poder supremo?_**

 ** _¿Por que Jack no asesinó a Marko?_**

 ** _¿Alcanzara un mes de entrenamiento para vencer a Jack?_**

 ** _¿Cual es el segundo objetivo?_**

 ** _Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo: Objetivo_**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Obito The Hedgehog_**

 ** _Jueves 3 de Diciembre de 2015_**


End file.
